The Worst Kind of Kiss
by Nostalgia Nut
Summary: Kurogane is finally on his way home… He just hopes he doesn't do anything stupid on his first day back. [KuroganexTomoyo Oneshot.]


**A/N: **Shush! I'm not supposed to be here! But this pairing is just so damn cute and fluffy I had to do _something_ about it...! So I figured "Maybe if I write a KuroTomo fic, I'll get my focus back on fanfiction and return to my other stories..."Well, it's not working!! And now I am overly obsessed with this pairing in the manga...and the anime...everwhere!

...So I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Tsubasa Chronicles is a crossover series that CLAMP owns and I do not... Because..._sniff_

* * *

**The Worst Kind of Kiss **

**  
**

Strong winds blew at an old cape of a ninja; the tattered holes all around it welcomed many gusts to chill his torso. He draped what he had, over himself and continued down the mountain trail… His teeth clenched as another sliver found its way down his spine.

All in his possession was his reclaimed sword and a small pack stuffed into his pocket. Kurogane refused to trade _either_ to the witch in exchange for better clothes... His answer simply being, _"I've lived in Nihon long enough to know its weather patterns. So drop that smile off your face; you bitch..."_

He felt a surge of pride through his ego when he said that to her. Oh, he wanted to say so much more to that blasted woman… But Mokona had already sucked him in before he could see her reaction. The last image he saw was the sad smile of the brat, the princess, and that blubbering idiot who kept grinning… He wondered why the wizard looked so scheming at the last moment of his departure.

He suddenly knew _why_, the second he returned home...

Kurogane knew winds this strong were unnatural in his homeland… Especially when the view of the castle from down below, looked so peaceful; unlike the screeching winds that we're tackling him from all angles up at the top.

The winds ceased when he reached the bottom of the peak; his cape softly leaning down his shoulder as it normally would.

_Damn that witch! _He clutched his sword tightly. He missed it's familiar grip…_ I should have known I'd never get the last word in…_

And speaking of familiar...

Kurogane looked at the castle that stood ahead of him.

It hadn't changed.

A small yet straight smile spread across his mouth. He had thought of his homeland almost every day, on his journey… But it was just the castle he could think about…And her…

He let go of Ginryuu and dashed forward. He wasn't in the best shape to run, but he was too eager to see the inside. Kurogane turned around the fences and through the hedge maze….hoping his secret entrance was left alone.

He grinned foolishly. His memory of the route was growing vague... He had to turn around twice, and came dangerously close to being spotted by the princess's guards...

He finally knew he was home when he reached the gardens.. _They lead to the back breezeway behind the palace. _He thought. And suddenly all his memorable routes around the castle began to fall into place. The ninja grinned at how much he was glad to remember, about the days and nights of living around the castle...

Why...One more step forward and…

"Kurogane…san?"

He turned to the feminine voice.. His face suppressed the blankest expression possible. But for some reason, his eyes could not refrain from blinking.

Of all the times he out did his opponents, back talked the remarks of the wizard and the white manjuu, nonchalantly replied to the brat and his princess…he…he couldn't find words to speak.

For once, it was the _real _Tomoyo. Crying…

…

…

…

"_Crying!?" _

Kurogane leapt at the princess, unsure of what to do next. Tomoyo was stunned. She would have dropped down in laughter at how stupid he looked... His face was all puffed up in a mix of confusion and anger, and his large arms flung in the air. He looked like an overstuffed turkey that jumped off a cliff…unsure if he knew how to fly…or crash.

And so…they crashed…into each other. The princess, who was unable to hold her joy inside, had burst into spirited amounts of laughter... And the ninja…(who was babbling twice as much anger, confusion and embarrassment than he ever did on his journey) was questioning everything that was happening... Including her laughter..

Kurogane sprawled to find the strength in his arms to push himself off of her, but the grass was too wet and he ended up looking like an idiot once again. He put on the most annoyed look to hide the embarrassment all over his face.

Tomoyo bit her lip. The situation had apparently, gotten more humorous. She had completely forgotten he was still lying on top of her…

"Yuko-san told me you we're returning today…"

He wasn't paying any attention to her. "Why the hell is the grass so damn wet!?" He cursed, his hands we're sliding around her in unusual patterns. Tomoyo just smiled, and reached out for his attention.

"It was raining quite a while, when you were gone…"

He felt her hand on his cheek.

Tomoyo closed her eyes and reflected. "At first I thought it was a sign, because of what I did…"

Kurogane tried to ignore her touch and continued to steady his hands..

"But I realized that wasn't the case…"

It was becoming harder to focus; the warmth from her hand was spreading fast…

"I was worrying too much…."

No good. His fingers were twitching. Maybe if he slapped her hand away..?

"I…I was worrying…"

He managed to steady himself with one hand and reach swiftly with the other.

"About you."

Kurogane froze.

"About…me?"

At that instant, his steady arm fell limp, and his legs failed to catch him from tumbling down onto the princess; humiliating her more than him…

His hands fell alongside hers, gripping near the hem of her sleeves. And his boot caught onto one of the laces of her dress when he tried to kick his foot back (Thinking the slippery surface would allow him to slide off of her, if he did.) But what stood out the most; was the fact that his open mouth was clearly covered over hers…

Tomoyo blushed harder when she opened her eyes to find him staring directly at her. She pondered if he had his eyes open the entire time during their kiss…After all; both their lips were still intact. She looked at him shyly and Kurogane immediately snapped out of his spell and pulled himself away.

That's when he felt that damn hand on her cheek again. No… This time it was two. Kurogane looked down at her… she was holding his face.

"Wha…"

"Yuko-san has told me of the risks you've taken for your friends…" She passed her hands up near his head gear. Her fingers eventually traced the crescent moon embedded into the red leather. "You've definitely improved from what I've been told…"

He didn't know it, but he could sense a familiar aura of power returning to his body. It was so much raw energy, it was leaving him breathless..!

"How do you feel..? Kurogane-san?"

He gulped. Took her hand in his, and sallowed more air, for good measure... And with all his strength— pushed them both up on the grass to sit comfortably for once…even if it was _pretty_ damp.

She found herself comfortably sitting in his lap. His back was warm despite the hardships he traveled to get back to the castle. Tomoyo sighed and leaned back against him, much to Kurogane's suprise...That's when, suddenly, she felt something move against her hip. The princess squeaked with a small jump. It wasn't his sword…because when Kurogane pulled the item from his pocket; she saw a tiny brown bag in his large hand.

Tomoyo took the present from him which earned a glare from him. She giggled and proceeded to open it. Of _course_ it was for her. He just wasn't sure if she'd like it.

She dug into the bag to find a tiny black Mokona. It was surprisingly asleep and secure in it's velvet surroundings. Tomoyo suddenly blushed. She was surprised that the little creature had not been squished by what happened before…

"Thank you…Princess Tomoyo." Kurogane mumbled, closing his eyes; since it was impossible to look away...

She looked at him. Why was he thanking her when she was the one who was in the position_ to_ thank... Especially since he had given her something...

Tomoyo waited for his red eyes to appear again.. She slipped her hand underneath his, and hesitantly squeezed it; whispering into his ear...

"No. Thank _you._ Kurogane-kun."

The pair of red orbs, suddenly appeared.

* * *

**A/N: **It was supposed to be shorter than this, but everytime I tried to end it, I felt it wasn't enough for a story. So I kept making it longer until it was good enough for a one shot... Anyway I hope you found it enjoyable! And please review! 


End file.
